


Juandissimo's Love

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Summary. At the age of 16 Remy doesn’t want Juandissimo anymore, the heart broken fairy finds new purpose with Remy’s enemy Timmy Turner.
Relationships: Juandissimo Magnifico/Timmy Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Muscled Fairy Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Juandissimo’s Love

Pairing Timmy/Juandissimo

Summary. At the age of 16 Remy doesn’t want Juandissimo anymore, the heart broken fairy finds new purpose with Remy’s enemy Timmy Turner.

Chapter 1 Muscled Fairy Alone

Remy had grown up a spoiled rich brat. How he got a fairy when he had all the money in the world was still unclear, he was never happy with anything, including Juandissimo. Money or Magic Remy stopped caring for both.

His parents gave him his own business to run, and since Juandissimo couldn’t use magic to help him take over companies he grew tired of him. He was in his office, the room decked out with statues of himself and fancy furniture that cost more than a car. An expensive wood desk with a fancy intercom built into it, hell the spoiled brat had a fire place installed and had a massive portrait of himself hanging over it.

Remy pressed the intercom. “Juandissimo get in here.” Juandissimo poofed into the room and Remy glared at him. “Use the door like you’re told.” Remy snapped and Juandissimo looked hurt but obeyed he poofed out and opened the door. Juandissimo was wearing a butler’s suit and thanks to Remy’s jealous wish Juandissimo’s beautiful muscles were trapped under the clothing. Remy grew up scrawny and seeing Juandissimo’s muscles made him angry.

“Listen Juandissimo we have been together for many years, and you see you no longer make me happy, I don’t think you have ever made me happy. Now get lost I don’t want to see you ever again.” Remy said and returned to his paperwork.

“But Remy!!” Juandissimo pleaded.

“What do I have to wish for it, gladly your wishes have not been helpful to me lately but this one will be worth it. Juandissimo I wish you weren’t my Fairy God Parent Anymore!!” Remy said and Juandissimo’s magic wand glowed and Juandissimo left the building crying.

Juandissimo didn’t care if he was seen he didn’t have a god child anymore. Remy did the cruelest thing to a fairy to wish them away was the ultimate betrayal to the fairy. Juandissimo tore off the clothing Remy gave him the only thing he had was his black speedo. The semi naked fairy cried and wailed as he flew.

-x-

Timmy had wished for a magic bike that could fly, ride on water, and it was enchanted so no one could use it but him and no one would know who he was while he was riding it. Timmy rode through the air laughing happily. Unlike Remy Timmy had bulked up, he looked just like he did when he became Gah. Timmy had a job as a model and Gah became his stage name.

Juandissimo slammed into Timmy, and the two screamed as they fell towards the ground. “Ahhh I wish we would land safely.” Juandissimo heard wish and acted without thinking. He used his magic and made Mr. Crocker appear randomly and the two landed on him breaking their fall.

Leaving the fairy hunting teacher in the crater Timmy held the sobbing fairy, the man’s tears soaking the front of his shirt. “Juandissimo what’s up why aren’t you with Remy?”

Juandissimo regained his composure. “Remy has wished me away, and now I am a lonely fairy. I will return to fairy world in shame.”

“Hold on why would Remy do that you’re a great fairy?” Timmy said and Juandissimo brightened up.

“Really you think so?” His pecs danced with joy, Timmy chuckled.

“Yeah your really cool. Hey is there anything in the rules about a god kid having more than one fairy?” Timmy asked and Juandissimo poofed up the book. He looked and found nothing. “Well you saved my life using magic so maybe this will work. I wish you could be my fairy god parent along with Cosmo Wanda and Poof.”

Juandissimo’s wand glowed and with a bright light Juandissimo became Timmy’s god parent. Juandissimo flexed his muscles and began dancing happily. With a flick of his wand he was dressed as he used to a white shirt and tight black pants. The white shirt ripped off him and he struck a pose. “I’ve missed this!!”

“Why not just go shirtless?” Timmy said, Juandissimo looked at him in wonder.

“You mean it?”

“Yes in fact I wish you didn’t have to wear a shirt unless you want to.” Timmy said and Juandissimo’s shirt ripped off him for the final time.

“Yes now me and my muscles are free!!”

“Yeah show off those sexy muscles.” Timmy hollered and took off his own shirt. Juandissimo stopped and began to drool, Timmy was ripped and to sexy for his sexy!! Juandissimo’s heart beat out of his chest. With a ping from his wand Juandissimo took human form, he was only a little taller than Timmy, and now he had hairy pits and long muscled legs. The two sexy males posed and laughed and their sexyness drew a crowd. “Oh my god it’s GAH!!”

“And who is that!? He’s sexy to.”

People started taking pictures. Timmy grabbed his bike and pulled Juandissimo on it.

“Hang on!” Timmy took off and Juandissimo hugged Timmy to hold onto the bike.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Juandissimo'sLove

Chap 2 Magic FingersAN: Ok I looked up info on Wandisimo and apparently it’s been shown as Juandissimo, but if you look on various sites you can find pics under Wandisimo. So I’m gonna stick with Wandisimo

On with the story

Timmy raced home with Wandisimo clinging to him. He stayed in human form as they entered his home. “Aren’t you worried about your parents?” The sexy fairy asked.

“No since I turned 16 there almost never around, I’m lucky if they leave me a frozen pizza in the oven.” Timmy said and Wandisimo couldn’t believe it. True Remy’s parents weren’t around but he’s got servants, personal chefs, maids, and a fairy, had a fairy. He never realized just how horrible Remy’s attitude was. “Cosmo and Wanda have been doing a good job, making sure I’ve been eating ok and Poof’s doing well with his magic.”

The two came upstairs and Wanda and Cosmo and Poof appeared. “Timmy what is Wandisimo doing here?” Wanda asked.

Timmy and Wandisimo explained what had transpired with Remy, and the wish Timmy had made. Cosmo was jealous and worried Wandisimo may go after Wanda again, however even with Cosmo’s unique mind he noticed Wandisimo wasn’t flirting or hitting on Wanda at all, in fact he seemed to be leaning more towards Timmy. “Well sport if you think this is a good idea.”

“Of course, Wandisimo is a good fairy he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that.” Timmy said and Poof floated over to Wandisimo and giggled. Poof played with Wandisimo’s pony tail. “Poof likes him to.”

“Well what do you want to eat sport, your parents left a note.” Wanda showed Timmy the note. Timmy took one look at it and sighed.

“Did they leave me any frozen dinners this time?” Timmy asked as he sat the note down. Wandisimo didn’t mean to be nosey but he looked at the note and what he read broke his heart. *Dear Timmy, Your father and I are going on a 2 week cruise. Take care of yourself and don’t stay up to late. We would have left you some money but instead we are gonna use it on our trip. Mom & Dad* They went on a cruise and didn’t leve their son, their 16 year old son mind you no money to fend for himself. Being Gah Timmy made money being a model and photo shoots but his parents were now taking his money to do fancy events.

“Not this time Timmy how about we go pizza.” Cosmo said, and Poof cheered with an agreeable. “Poof Poof!”

“Alright I wish we had a big pizza party with drinks and snacks to celebrate Wandisimo joining our family.” Wands glowed and Timmy’s room turned into one of the biggest pizza parties ever. Poof ate tons of unique and weird pizza like cheese pizza covered in gummy bears and with strawberry sauce instead of pizza sauce, but he was going through a sugar phase, though Timmy thinks Poof got Wanda’s sweet tooth. Wanda had Pizza with pineapple or ones with green peppers. Cosmo got meat lovers pizza slices.

Wandisimo got spicy pepperoni pizza, and Timmy had some. “Wow this is really good.” Timmy said and they had chips soda. It was a blast. Wandisimo couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun.

After the mini party Wanda tucked Poof in and turned in for the night. Cosmo stayed up a little bit but soon he too joined Wanda and Poof in the fish bowl. “Timmy where should I sleep?”

“Go ahead and take my bed tonight, I’ve got tons of homework I need to finish.” Since Timmy got older he’s gotten more mature. He’s taken his schooling more seriously although Crocker was still out to get him. Crocker gave Timmy three times the homework as other kids. Timmy did his best but with so much his grades came out about even.

Wandisimo saw that Timmy was tense. “Timmy why don’t you allow me to give you a massage, let me work that stress out of you.”

“That’d be nice Wandisimo.” Wandisimo snapped his fingers and a fancy massage table appeared in the room. Timmy stripped naked before grabbing a towel. Wandisimo’s jaw dropped seeing Timmy’s sexy body he had to adjust himself in his tight pants a prayed Timmy didn’t notice. He just got a second chance he didn’t want Timmy to send him away.

Timmy put a towel around his waist and lay onto the table. Wandisimo began to massage Timmy’s stiff shoulders, the moan that escaped Timmy’s lips sent a shudder through the sexy fairies body. He worked Timmy’s stiff muscles and Timmy moaned happily as he felt his tension wash away. “Oh god Wandisimo your hands really are magic this feels amazing!!”

Wandisimo massaged Timmy’s shoulders, upper and lower back, his arms and his legs until finally he gave him a foot massage. Timmy was drooling it felt so good, and his body tingled with pleasure. “Hey Wandisimo did you ever do this to Remy?”

“No, Remy would not allow me to touch him like this.” Wandisimo said, and Timmy chuckled.

“Well that nails it Remy is a complete moron.” Timmy said and Wandisimo couldn’t help but grin.

Timmy eventually fell asleep and Wandisimo put Timmy to bed, he looked around and placed a kiss on Timmy’s cheek. Wandisimo quickly excused himself to the bathroom to use his magic fingers on a tense area of his own.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 Feelings  
  
Juandissimo had never felt this way, not even for Wanda. He entered the bathroom and dropped his pants leaving him very much naked. His hard and thick manhood sprang free. He brought his hand to his throbbing length, his manhood was so smooth and thick, crowned with a thick nest of manly hair. His tip was covered half way by foreskin.  
  
As he pumped his manhood he brushed his thumb over the exposed tip. He groaned bucked his hips in pleasure. Nothing came to mind but Timmy, he was so sexy and sweet it had him reeling. He brought his other hand down to massage his balls thinking that’s what he would do.  
  
This was not the first time he had jerked off, he had done so many times in the past to sate his lustful hunger but this time was different. In his heart he wanted this to last, he wanted to keep the image of Timmy playing with his huge tool.  
  
He remembered the moans that had escaped his lips and he replayed them in his mind like the best song in the world. It had his manhood weeping, the clear essence ran down his length and got spread by his pumping hand.  
  
“Oh Timmy!” he moaned, and began whispering things in spanish. His whole body trembled as he bucked his hips fucking his hand. He began to imagine more, he kissed his muscles thinking of kissing Timmy’s glorious body.  
  
Would they feel the same or would they be different? It didn’t stop him from fantasizing. An image came to mind of his huge rod sliding between his beefy pecs, he imagined the friction would be glorious and the sight of his cum and pre cum splashing onto his face had him moaning again.  
  
For so long he had repressed his desires, the touching of skin. He exchanged hands, his cum slicked hand moved up his abs to his pecs and began pinching his nipple. The hand on his balls came up to keep his arousal company.  
  
He spread his essence over his hard bud and gave it a playful pinch. He couldn’t decide which was hotter; pinching Timmy’s nipples or having the boy pinch his. Finding the thought of timmy playing with his hotter he went with that fantasy and in his mind Timmy would play with his exposed chest. “Timmy!” he moaned.  
  
So close, he was so close now as his moans filled the bathroom. He wanted to cum, so he pulled his foreskin back exposing his head completely. He massaged the fat head and he lost it. “OHHHHH!” he came his essence splattering all over his pecs and abs and his legs.  
  
Never in all his life had he cum so hard and so much. He looked down at his cum covered form and collected some of his manly milk. Brining his wet hand up to his lips he smiled. “This is love!” he said and began licking the cum off his fingers.  
  
The next day…  
  
Timmy was dressed and ready for school, Wanda poofed him up some breakfast. Some pancakes waffles sausage and eggs. They all ate together like a family. He was gonna wait for the bus, he didn’t take his magic bike to school because of Crocker, although he couldn’t use it didn’t mean he couldn’t drain the magic from it for some plot.  
  
So he stood waiting for the bus until Juandissimo appeared riding a motorcycle with a side car. “Wanna ride?”  
  
“You bet!” he got in and the sexy man drove him to school. At school Timmy met up with Chester and AJ. It had been awhile since he saw the two.  
  
AJ was a bit shorter than Timmy but not much. He had a toned body thanks to his special exercise machine. It trained up his body without him breaking a sweat. He was still bald but had nice pecs and a toned stomach.  
  
Chester had grown up slim, he was a baseball star. Timmy wished away his bad luck at bat, apparently it was a curse by some anti fairy. Thanks to Timmy the curse was gone and Chester could actually get skilled in baseball on his own merit. He had strong arms and legs and he wore a baseball cap. He still had braces but the pink hatted boy couldn’t fix that tooth magic was the tooth fairy business only.  
  
Timmy waved goodbye to him, and walked into the school with his friends. Juandissimo sighed. “Now what?” he whispered. Cosmo Wand and Poof appeared next to him.  
  
“What are you doing Juandissimo?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Come on, let’s go in with Timmy.”  
  
“Wait so Timmy doesn’t mind us hanging around him at school?”  
  
“Of course not, let’s go!”  
  
Juandissimo smiled and with a wave of wands the quartet joined Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda were a pencil and pen, Poof was an eraser, and Juandissimo changed into his back pack.  
  
People were asking about the sexy guy who had dropped him off. “Oh him his name is Juan, he’s a cool guy I know him from work.” He said, he was good at making up stories now.  
  
“He was so dreamy, they way he came driving in without a shirt, all those rippling muscles.” The class swooned.  
  
“Yeah, as he would say it, he’s to sexy for his sexy!” Timmy said with a laugh, and gave a wink at Juandissimo. No one noticed his back pack blush.  
  
Cosmo noticed the way Timmy looked at Juandissimo and thought. ‘Does Timmy have feelings for Juandissimo?’  
  
To be continued  
  
Chap 4 Job Fun


End file.
